ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
How It All Started Part 1(Transcript)
It is early in the morning. Zoe woke up to the sound of her alarm. She got up, got dressed and got ready for school. Then she met her brothers eating breakfast. Brad: Good morning Zoe, having a goodnight's sleep again? Zoe: Kind of. Zoe ate her breakfast. Then her mum, Anne told her to wake up her younger brother, Kenneth. Anne: Zoe, would you mind if you wake up your younger brother? I know it is your first day in secondary school. Zoe: I know. I'll get him. Zoe went back upstairs to wake up her little brother, Kenneth. Zoe: Kenneth wake up, it's time to go to school. Kenneth: Okay, I'm up. After that, Kenneth went downstairs and joined the family for breakfast. Then their father, Joseph told them it is time to go. Joseph: Alright, it's time to drop Kenneth and Zoe to Glory Primary School and then Brad and Blake to St. John Secondary School. Anne: Joseph, Zoe is 13 now so she should join her brothers in St. John Secondary school. Zoe: Mum, I'm not sure. Anne: You'll be alright sweetie, you'll make new friends and you can make friends with your brothers' friends. Blake: You'll be alright, promise. Zoe: Alright. Joseph: Alright, let's go kiddos. Have you packed everything? Your stationary? Your lunch? Your medicine? Brad: Yeah, we got everything. Joseph: Good, let's go. Joseph, Anne and the children went into Joseph's car as he started the engine. He drove through the London streets and stopped at Glory Primary School where he dropped off Anne and Kenneth. Anne: Love you Joseph, I'll see you later. Joseph: Love you too Anne. Kenneth, be good in your first day of school. Kenneth: I will. Joseph: See you later buddy. Then Joseph started driving. Zoe became nervous about her first day in a secondary school. Zoe: Brad, Blake, I'm nervous. How am I going to make new friends? Brad: You'll be fine Zoe, just be yourself. Also, try to participate in activities, you always like activities do you? Zoe: Yeah. The car finally stopped at St. John Secondary School as Blake, Brad and Zoe went off the car. Joseph: See you later guys. The trio entered the school while Zoe clung on her brothers. They took her to her classroom where her new teacher, Ms. Barnes, came up to them. Ms. Barnes: Ah, hello Blake, hello Brad. This must be your sister, Zoe. Zoe: H-hi? Blake: She's a wee bit shy lately, don't worry, she'll get used to it as soon as she adjusts. Ms. Barnes: Alright, why don't you get a seat next to Kandace? Zoe: Okay. Zoe took a seat next to Kandace as she greets her. Kandace: Hi, I'm Kandace, I'm from London. What about you? Zoe: I'm Zoe, I'm from Manchester. Kandace: Manchester? That's a nice place, we would usually go there during the holidays. Were you born in Manchester or your parents relocated from that place and you were born here in London? Zoe: I was actually born in Manchester but my parents relocated to London when I was a baby and my brothers, Blake and Brad were still toddlers. You know, the guys in the choir? Kandace: Oh yeah, I didn't know they were your brothers. Zoe: Yeah. Then Ms. Barnes started teaching the class. Ms. Barnes: Alright class, today the school board announced that students from Year 7 shall audition for the school choir lead by a senior student, Reece Brown. That means, you lot will join the choir. The audition starts after lunch so we got plenty of time. Now time for class, so we are going to learn about health. We are going to learn about diseases and their symptoms. So today's global concern is about the novel coronavirus originating from Wuhan and it has affected 28 countries worldwide including the cruise ship, Diamond Princess currently quarantined in Japanese waters. It is like how many countries the British colonized but add 6 more. While Ms. Barnes is teaching, a mean girl sitting behind Zoe and Kandace threw crumpled paper to them. The duo looked behind and it was a mean girl named Annika. Annika is an American exchange student who just moved to England. She doesn't enjoy being in London either. Zoe: (reads note) 'Hey loser, you think you will pass the audition for the choir? You can't, you don't have a good voice but I do. Even if you joined musical theater, you don't have right voice to be there. From Annika.' Kandace, who is this Annika? Kandace: She is one of the popular girls, she is spoiled and always wanted the world to revolve around her. She also makes fun of losers too. Zoe: That's completely horrid. The bell started ringing. Ms. Barnes: Alright guys, you can go for break. Everyone: Thank you Ms. Barnes. The children went downstairs to go for a break. That's when Zoe met her brothers. Zoe: Brad! Blake! Blake: Hey Zoe, how's your first day? Did you make friends? Zoe: Yes, guys, this is Kandace. Kandace: Hi, you must be Zoe's brothers right? Brad: That's us. Oh, Zoe, are you going to audition to join our choir? Zoe: Seriously, you gotta be kidding me. Blake: You've got to, you have a lovely voice. Zoe: Okay. Zoe starts singing as the crowd started surrounding the main characters. Song: Speechless by Naomi Scott Zoe: #Here comes a wave meant to wash me away #A tide that is taking me under #Broken again, left with nothing to say #My voice drowned out in the thunder #But I can't cry #And I can't start to crumble #Whenever they try #To shut me or cut me down #I can't stay silent #Though they wanna keep me quiet #And I tremble when they try it #All I know is I won't go speechless# Everyone applaud because Zoe's voice was beautiful. Then Reece, the choir director went up to her. Reece: That was so beautiful. Brad: Reece, this is my sister, Zoe. She has done musical theater before. Reece: Hello Zoe, I'm Reece, I'm the director of the school's official choir. I'm wondering if you could join the audition. Zoe: You gotta be kidding me. Kandace: She can, her voice is like an angel. Zoe: Kandace. Reece: See you after lunch. Meanwhile, the popular girls' group started gossiping to each other about what Zoe did. Annika: Zoe just sang like that, I can sing better than that. Yuka: Annika, I don't think it's right to compare yourself to other people. Hazel: I agree. Annika: Who cares, if I'm in the choir, this will be the best time of my life, if Zoe joins, I'll ruin her for sure. After the morning break, the students lined up and went to their next class. Zoe's class, Year 7 has computer next up so they went to the computer lab. Zoe loves computer so she did a lot of coding and making software programs about everything. That's when her computer teacher, Ms. Chan came up to her. Ms. Chan: Wow Zoe, I didn't know you can use the computer so well. Zoe: Thank you. Kandace: Didn't know you could do that. Zoe: I know. Kandace: You must be a prodigy too, I noticed it when you were taking notes in Ms. Barnes' class. Zoe: I guess so. But the popular girls are not doing their work. But before Ms. Chan came up to them, they stopped what they're doing and did their work. Ms. Chan: Oh, you ladies are actually doing your work. Annika: Yeah, that's right. Ms. Chan: Okay, I swear someone is watching Youtube or something. After computer comes lunch break. Zoe and Kandace ate their lunch together. That's when another classmate of theirs, Raphael sat next to them. Raphael: I've heard someone has the best singing voice. Kandace: Hi Raphael, Zoe, this is Raphael. Raphael, this is Zoe. Raphael: Nice to finally meet you Zoe. Zoe: Me too Raphael. Once the 3 finished their food, Zoe lined up for the audition but the person to be first in line was Annika. After Annika comes some other students from Year 7. Annika: Think you're going to pass this audition? Kandace: Do not talk to Zoe like that. Annika: Oh yeah? As if, hmph! Raphael: Don't believe her Zoe, she is just jealous of your amazing voice. Kandace: Now Zoe, before going on stage, you need to warm up your vocals. Now try to start singing before heading on stage. Go. Zoe: #Tsamina mina eh eh #Waka waka eh eh #Tsamina mina zangalewa #Anawa aa #Tsamina mina eh eh #Waka waka eh eh #Tsamina mina zangalewa #This time for Africa# That's my vocal warm up song. Usually it's meme songs like this one. Kandace: I agree with you. I would usually do that when I have to do vocal warm ups too. Zoe: Are you going to join? Kandace: No, I can't join, I'm part of the musical theater club. Raphael: Me too. You can do it, I believe in you. Zoe: (sighs) Okay. The audition started having Reece and Mr. Andrews, the music teacher being the judges. Annika started first but she sang badly. It caused a laughing stock to the audience.\ Song: Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk Annika: #No nothing is as bad as it seems #We'll come clean #Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough #Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again #It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts #That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again# Reece: Next. Annika is followed by many other kids in Year 7 but non of them are qualified so Zoe went in last. Zoe: Oh, I'm nervous. Kandace: You can do it. Zoe: Alright. Zoe went on stage nervously as she started to sing. Song: Speechless by Naomi Scott Zoe: #Written in stone #Every rule, every word #Centuries old and unbending #Stay in your place #Better seen and not heard #But now that story is ending #'Cause I #I cannot start to crumble #So come on and try #Try to shut me and cut me down #I won't be silenced #You can't keep me quiet #Won't tremble when you try it #All I know is I won't go speechless #Speechless #Let the storm in #I cannot be broken #No, I won't live unspoken #'Cause I know that I won't go speechless #Try to lock me in this cage #I won't just lay me down and die #I will take these broken wings #And watch me burn across the sky #And it echoes saying– #I won't be silenced #No you will not see me tremble when you try it #All I know is I won't go speechless #Speechless #'Cause I'll breathe #When they try to suffocate me #Don't you underestimate me #'Cause I know that I won't go speechless #All I know is I won't go speechless #Speechless# Thank you. The audience applaud as Zoe's confidence started growing. She was shy and nervous at first and now she became confident. She went off stage and went up to her friends. Kandace: That was amazing. Raphael: Yeah, you sound even better than my sister. She was asked if she could join the choir but rejected because she has to do musical theater. Zoe: Yeah. Then Reece, Blake and Brad went up to Zoe, Kandace and Raphael. Brad: Wow Zoe, that was so good. This is so much like this morning. Zoe: I know. Reece: Why don't you join us in my choir? We will have a meeting first up and then we'll start singing. We'll start in the afternoon at 3:50 PM. Zoe: Sure, which classroom? Reece: The choir classroom where choir kids usually would meet or practice and stuff like that. Zoe: Okay, meet you there. Blake: We'll pick her up from her classroom to get her there. Reece: Good, see you later.